bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer/Archive 4
Gran Rey Cero? I was reading over the manga again(bored) and I noticed, for the second time, that on page 15 of chapter 344, during Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight, after Ichigo Hollowified but before Ulquiorra released, and directly after Ulquiorra left the room the tower they were fighting in via a hole to the "outside", Ulquiorra appears to fire a Gran Rey Cero. The energy collection before firing was larger than a regular cero, and had four branches of energy branching off in a similar fashion to Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero, abiet they were thinner. And the cero's blast radius was much larger than his regular cero. So, why isn't Gran Rey Cero listed as one of his abilities? Even if he didn't actually announce that he was using it, I think that it's pretty obvious that that's what it is. B-rad128 (talk) 20:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It was just a regular cero. This discussion has been brought up time and time again and there is no evidence that it is a gran rey cero other than the look of how it charges. It was not the same size, he did not mix it with his blood and it does not have any of the other traits of a gran rey cero.-- I suppose. Not arguing the point, but just because we saw one Gran Rey Cero used by one individual doesn't mean we can without a doubt distuinguish that another's isn't. Grimmjow did mix it with his blood, and that would seem quite Grimmjow-like. The ritual for release could simply be different. Notice Ulquiorra fired it with his left hand, not with his right as he has done every single time he has used his cero before this point. As for the difference in size, it's also evident that Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra regular cero's are different sizes themselves; when Grimmjow charges his cero, it takes up much of the space of his palm, and has a wide blast radius, but Ulquiorra's charging cero is smaller, merely the size of the tip of his finger, and has a smaller blast radius. And the branches of the charging certainly did resemble Gran Rey Cero. So, you see my confusion; it looks like a Gran Rey Cero, apparently has the properties of a Gran Rey Cero, but because Ulquiorra doesn't do the typical stupid Bleach thing of announcing the name of the attack you're using before actually using it, it's not a Gran Rey Cero? I mean, if more evidence points to it being so than not, then why the hell don't we just put Gran Rey Cero in his profile page? Seems stupid not to. B-rad128 (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow stated that a Gran Rey Cero is created when an Espada mixes their cero with their blood. Kubo has drawn the gran rey cero twice. Once with Grimmjow and once in the hell chapter promotion with Szayel. Szayel's looked like Grimmjows. There is absolutely no evidence that Ulquiorra fired a Gran Rey Cero. Just because the charge looked like it does not make it so.-- Simply because we dont go by what maybe, could be, but arent sure of what it can possibly be. In the Bleach series Gran Rey Cero has been used largely once. It is obvious that all Espada know how to use it. Though if it isn't actually used then it is not placed in the article. Yes calling it out is the only way unless it was a average cero. Only unique cero are given name. Cero can be fired from anything and when you have two hands either will do its simple preference. These things are very consistent throughout the series. Similar to Barragan, Harribel and Starrk, Nnoitra and the like he never was remotely stated or definitively shown using it and in the case of its something you have to state otherwise this issue holds, how can you tell if from a regular cero. The reasons you have given are opinion as your making a distinction about a cero after seeing a specific one used once. Also Espada vary in size and color and usage from arrancar to arrancar. Also after reviewing the chapter the only thing that can be stated is that the attack is consistent with how he fires cero, except from a different hand and is featured the same as showing a cero of various magnitudes which is possible for arracnar which has also been shown. As far as how it charges its the same when he initially is first shown using a cero.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Cutting off Hollow Ichigo's horn Is it certain that he did it to stop Ichigo from firing a Cero at Uryu? Or did he do it just to attack him? I don't see any reason why Ulquiorra would want to save Uryu.Aty123321 (talk) 12:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :The artcile does not say that he did it to save Uryū. It is not known what his motives were, only that he did it. The article is worded in such a way as to reflect that. 12:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Adding some VL content. In the databook "Unmasked" there is a short one chapter manga expanding on Ulquiorra's past. And he's revealed as a Vasto Lorde. What do you think, should we add some information regarding this, perhaps a picture of his VL form, and maybe a little section detailing the plot of this short story? Xfing (talk) 00:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :It was never said he was a Vasto Lorde. It is not mentioned in that story once. We will add his history in as we get to it. There is a lot of information from unmasked that still needs to go in and we are getting it.-- :: According to this translation, he wasn't a Vasto Lorde. --The Goblin (talk) 21:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Zanjutsu Does the recent fling with Grimmjow and Zanjutsu mean that Zanjutsu links from Ulquiorra and other Arrancar are going to be removed? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 00:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it should be as the Zanjutsu page says "Zanjutsu is the fighting style for the Zanpakuto" and no Arrancar are listed on that page. It is the same with Hakuda.-- Appearance Segunda Etapa It's now stated that he has bat ears in his segunda etapa, but aren't it horns? He never moves them, he had hornlike things in every other form and when a part of it was chopped of by hollowfied Ichigo, it seems bonelike. Approval to change it?Empty moon (talk) 16:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :They are ears. Ulquiorra's releases are based on a bat. Bat's have ears. They were more organic than the horn he had unreleased.-- In the anime(Episode 272) when Ulquiorra was in his Segunda Etapa and was fighting against Ichigo in his full hollow form and Ichigo\Hollow Ichigo cut Ulquiorra's bat ear\horn it didn't bleed and the ear\horn shined in air and an ear bleed and doesn't shine. It was more like an horn shaped like a bat ear. Even if Ulquiorra's releases are based on a bat it doesn't necessarily mean that they are ears. --Vampir95 (talk) 12:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) They are bat ears. Just take a closer look.--Blossom Tree (talk) 00:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Name Should it be added to his trivia his name is derived from 'Patricia Urquiola' or is this speculation? We know al Espada names are inspired by architects and since it's stated in Grimmjow's trivia his name is derived from Grimshaw, we should add it here also.Empty moon (talk) 16:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, that was removed a while ago. Kubo only said he derived Grimmjow's name from Grimshaw. He never said anything about the rest, hence we removed it as it is speculative.-- Nope Kubo stated it in "Masked" the 2nd character book! If he did say it, we probably wouldn't add it. When Kubo explained the origin of Grimmjow's name, it wasn't added as trivia, so I don't think we need to do anything like that for Ulquiorra.--Blossom Tree (talk) 00:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Arrancar Ulquiorra? Can anyone confirm if this is real? It was on the wiki when news of UNMASKED first came out, but it was taken off shortly after. I didn't know if it was real, but I copied it onto my computer because it was cool either way. If this is real, I'll add it to his image gallery, though I might need help regarding the legal stuff (completely ignorant). Daisuke Hikari (talk) 03:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :That was the picture given in Unmasked of his Hollow Form, yes.-- Okay, well, I'd post a version without the white space, but the site keeps telling me "File type verification error." How do I fix that? Daisuke Hikari (talk) 03:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) do we make a history section on Ulquiorra's page for the information in unmasked?--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :There is almost nothing to add. All that was said in Unmasked was that he felt lonely and then a tree fell on him. The rest is all just Ulquiorra rambling in his nihilistic ways about how lonely he was.-- Yes there is. He was born in Hueco Mundo, and it also gives us his pre arrancar appearance. It should be on the wiki. So should the fact he fell on a tree, and that he was white and his brethren were black. Seriously, it is important really, it is not for us to decide whether or not something is important whether it be nihilistic rambling or not. If it is kept speculation free I think a history and updated appearance section would be very good. And maybe some quotations too. It is probably all we are getting in terms of a back story from Kubo. It also appears he was a very Humanoid hollow, drawing the question of whether he was a Menos, or a Vasto Lordes (not that we could speculate) Oliverfalcon (talk) 21:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. We totally need a history section for Ulquiorra. I tried to add something to that tune a while ago but got rejected. He also was quite obviously a Vasto Lorde class Menos, judging by his appearance and by how the manga switches to him right after Hitsugaya tells the heroes about Vasto Lordes. We don't need to include it if it's against the policy or considered "speculation", but the hint's pretty clear to me. Kubo doesn't explain everything explicitly, he counts on his readers' intelligence. Xfing (talk) 23:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I kind of want to as well, but Godisme has a point. The info Kubo gave in Unmasked for Ulquiorra would probably only make three sentences in a history section.--Blossom Tree (talk) 00:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ive made the history section and appearance changes. That is all there is to add.-- I don't really think that the tree fell on him. In unmasked, it showed Ulquiorra sinking himself into the branches of the tree and breaking part of his mask in the process.--Blossom Tree (talk) 01:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I updated the History section with a more expanded version of the story, free of speculation and conforming to manual of style. I also added a medium-res image directly from the scans of Unmasked. The appearance section is good, but some quotes would be nice Oliverfalcon (talk) 22:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC)